Talk:Ulforce
For OmniShoutmon, there's some bits I'm not certain on: :Omega Shoutmon is a form obtained when Omegamon bestowed the legendary "Evolution" upon a Shoutmon that released its boiling hot soul. In addition to its intense passion, it shines gold because its whole body is clad in the Omega inForce, a power received from Omegamon, and its build is becoming crisp and sharp. Because of the glittering and sharpness of its body, its enemies only see Omega Shoutmon's figure as an afterimage that cannot be pursued. *Is the profile saying that the Omega inForce caused the evolution? *Is the profile saying that the Omega inForce is responsible for OmniShoutmon becoming "crisp and sharp"? *Is it's faster-than-the-eye speed an effect of the Omega inForce, or of its body being "crisp and sharp"? 15:11, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Also, is the description I've given for Alpha inForce make it clear that Alphamon is not just going fast, but actually rewinding time so it can add another "layer" of attacks to the one it just dealt? The descriptions given (and shown in tri) is that it basically does this: *Make attack #1 *Rewind *Make attack #2 while retaining attack #1, so that both happen at the same "instant" *etc. It's somewhat similar to Flash making speed clones of himself, where he's still only doing the same attack, but the "echoes" cause it to behave as multiple attacks, even though you only see one attack. Also also, looking for advice on how to sufficiently communicate that the Alpha Gain Force takes Alphamon back to the beginning of the battle, while the Omega Gain Force lets Omegamon see to the end of the battle. 17:41, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :I think OmegaShoutmon received the power of "Omega inForce" in addition to the power of "Evolution". I also think that the Omega inForce is the reason for the gold, but that the "crisp and sharp" is the evolution itself, and that the afterimage effect is because of that crispness and sharpness. Basically, OmegaShoutmon is gold because of the Omega inForce but none of the other stuff can be attributed to it. :I also think I fundamentally misunderstand Alphamon's power. I thought Alpha inForce was basically savestating the battle at the beginning and returning to that save until a winning course of action is found. Omega inForce is basically combat clairvoyance, where Omegamon predicts the course of events until the battle's conclusion. Lanate (talk) 03:14, February 26, 2016 (UTC) :That's what Omegamon X's profile says, to my understanding, but for Alphamon, what I was trying to communicate is that it's somehow "overlaying" attacks -- like rewinding a VCR to rewatch a scene, except somehow doing that while watching the original scene, and nobody else but you can see it, and it still happens? :OH! I know! It's this! This is what's going on! 22:12, March 3, 2016 (UTC) About Omegamon having the Omega inForce. Although OmegaShoutmon's profile states the one who gave the inForce to him was "Omegamon", the Reference Book doesn't distinguish Omegamon from its X-Antibody counterpart textwise. Even in Omegamon X's profile, the section where is it describing the actual X-afetcted Digimon still refers to him using the original name. Just food for some thought. ShikaSS (talk) 04:12, August 25, 2017 (UTC) :Exactly. The X-Antibody profile does not specify that the Omega inForce was gained by the X-Antibody transformation, and OmegaShoutmon's profile specifically requires that it be an ability that vanilla Omegamon also possesses. The consistent interpretation is that X-Antibody enhances the Omega inForce, not introduces it. 14:40, August 28, 2017 (UTC)